


The Healing

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [36]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ringbearers visit the Houses of Healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Healing

Sam and Frodo walked slowly through the Houses of Healing. They'd come to see the soldiers who'd been wounded in the great battle. To each they said a few words or touched the hand that was outstretched to them.

They halted beside a young soldier's bed. He appeared to be asleep, but unharmed.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked.

"Paralysis of spirit," Aragorn said. "He confronted one of the Nazgul."

"What courage!" Frodo breathed, reaching to gently soothe the soldier's brow.

As Sam took his hand, the soldier's eyes opened.

"Be well," Sam whispered.

"I will… now," he replied, smiling.


End file.
